elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Speed
Speed is the attribute that determines how often you get a turn. It also affects overland movement on the world map. Being tired or burdened lowers your speed by 10% (including equipment bonuses). Being VERY tired lowers your speed by 30%. These stack, so being Very Tired, while Burdened!, can slow you to a crawl. See Status Effects for more info. Carrying cargo above your capacity will slow down both overland travel speed and movement speed in wilderness areas. Speed is also one of the hardest attributes to increase in the game, along with Luck, Life and Mana. Your speed attribute is displayed on the bottom stat panel in between your charisma and DV/PV stats. Methods of Increasing Speed *Drinking hermes blood, which can be bought from Miral and Garok's workshop for 30 medals, will permanently increase speed by 4. **Speed is on a Potential system like main stats, so multiple drinks of this potion will cause it to become very ineffective. Wish for 'skillspeed' to restore your potential (and add 1 to Speed). *Wearing a Speed ring will increase speed by the amount in its description. *Wearing a pair of Seven league boots (or any equipment that possesses the equipment attributes "It speeds up your travel progress") will not only increase speed, but further lower overland travel time. Maximum speed boost appears to be 11. *Wearing equipment made of glass, ether, and spirit cloth will increase speed by 4, 5, and 5 per piece, respectively. *The "agility" feats can increase your speed by up to 10. *Leg Mutation#Speeds can increase speed by up to 15. *Two forms of Ether Disease will increase your speed but have negative side-effects. *Eating the corpse of a Quickling or Quickling Archer will train speed. *Worshiping Lulwy of Wind will increase your speed in relation to your favor level. * Drinking a blessed potion of restore body will increase speed by 5 + 10% of base speed, with the effect lasting for 12 game months or until die, whichever comes first. Overworld travel Overworld travel depends on speed, but also weather, terrain(snow is 2x as slow), and the traveling skill(E+ only). For more details see the traveling page. Calculating NPC Speed Given the race and level of an NPC, its speed can be calculated with a simple equation. This is good for e.g. estimating the speed of monsters in the Void, or when trying to catch a 2000-speed monster for Riding: Speed * 50 / ( RacialSpeed + IsPredator * 10) - 50 = Level Speed: Current speed of NPC RacialSpeed: The base speed of Races. IsPredator: Is the NPC of the Predator class? 1 for yes, 0 for no. Level: the level of the NPC when generated. Levels gained via XP (e.g. pets) are not relevant. Changes in Elona+ *Hermes blood doesn't use potential, and instead increases speed by 4 uncursed and 8 blessed, regardless of how many times it's used. The prices at the workshop has been changed from 30 to 60. * The new potion Speed upper will permanently increase speed by 1, and will also set speed potential to 400%. * The traveling and swimming skills are based on speed, and hence using them trains speed. * The swimming skill increases speed while Wet. * Eating food which has been given the "(Herb)" attribute with a Pot for fusion will exercise all exercisable attributes, including speed. The enhance value of food will increase the speed potential and spreads to who you share meals with. * Shoes now increase speed by 5, ignoring material bonuses and enchantments. * Eating raw equipment with the attribute "It increases your speed" will train your speed. Eating raw equipment with the attribute "It decreases your speed" will hurt your speed. * Black gauntlet Leold can increase the player's and the player's pet's speeds in increments of 20 Speed and 30 Speed respectively in exchange for AP after the Main Quest is beaten, while they have less than 500 speed in act 2, or 800 speed in act 3. * Defeating an enemy with a higher speed attribute will reward speed xp. Only applies to non-Void enemies and those that are not summoned or split. Category:Attributes